


Kill la Kill AU XXXVII:  The Rain and Sunshine

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [7]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An Aesop, Asthma, Broken Promises, Car Accidents, Chases, Gen, Granparents, Illnesses, Lies, Realistic, Running Away, Shout-outs, Sisters, raining, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is continued on from a video I made where Satsuki is sick. Of course, in light of her illness, Ryuuko doesn't take it too well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryuuko

I told Nui and Mako that I would kick their asses if they told on me for running away. That was a month and a week ago, when Satsie was hospitalized for TB and problems with asthma. Of course, that didn't mean I wouldn't keep in touch, as I stole Dad's celly-phone, should Nui and Mako wanna call. They haven't yet and, if they are curious, I'll tell 'em I'm fine, plain and simple. I have been roaming around, pretending not to be Ryuuko Kiryuuin but, instead, taking on the name of one of my mother's cousins, “Ryōko Matoi". It changes, as I have quite a few relatives but “Ryōko" is the most common. I remembered to change places. I would never be found and I had no intentions on going home.

As I have been living on the streets for some time, I noticed how much it seemed to rain. I was used to it but the rain made me very sad. It didn't feel like rain, it felt like tears. _Satsie, are you crying for me, up there?_ No, she couldn't have died. Comatose, she might be, but, dead? Hell no! Not Satsie, not now, not without a fight. Then again, maybe she did pass away and I did nothing but runaway. I've run away before and that was five years ago, when Sats and Noonie were throwing fists at each other and while Sunnie and So-So broke them up. I was scared then, like I am now, and I ran away. I couldn't go to my happy place, just like I can't now. As I live in these streets and alleyways, I wonder how Mommy of mine is doing. Nui told me she'd be pissed if she found out I was gone the entire time.


	2. Nui

"I've called the Makanshokus, the Snakes, the Dogs, the Monkeys, and the Toads and they all said Ryuu wasn't at any of their houses and I also called the jailhouse, your dad, his Mom and Dad and she wasn't there, either." Sunnie said, scratching at her curly lavender hair. At Mom and Dad's insistance, she called them and they had yet to catch onto the fact that Mako and I had been lying to cover for Ryuu's abscence. We promised her we wouldn't tell a soul that she had run away, although I did tell her that they would catch on anyway. Within some time of that evening, our grandparents, the Makanshoku (who came all the way from where they were going to), the Jakazures, the Sanageyamas, the Gamagooris, and the Inumutas and their kids were all crowded in our living room and they were arguing and asking questions, all while saying Ryuu was never with them. Mako and I knew but we promised Ryuu.

However, to our stupidity, we let it slip, in front of everyone. Mako peed herself, which is something she usually doesn't do, as she usually pukes and then pees, and said, "Busted." Mom blinked for a few seconds, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then said, "You knew that SHE WAS GONE THE ENTIRE TIME?!!!" Before I could tell a lie, I got a bitch slap to the face, which caused me to turn to Mako and ask, "Hey, uh, Ma-koko, you wanna uh follow up on that thing we'd say we'd do if we push came to shove?" Mako blinked her wide eyes and couldn't find a response aside from peeing on herself more. Damn, my ass was fried, so I said, "Man, Ryuu's gonna thwack me baseball bat."

"Why is that?"

"Because, on the night she ran away, she made Mako and I promise not to tell or else she'd kick our asses, so we were lying the entire time--"

_"For a month!"_

"-- time, for a month, to cover for her."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, she didn't tell us and, even if she did, she wouldn't even be in the same place as she told us, although Dad's cellular phone has been missing for about a month."

"Call her, since you know his number and that she has his phone. Call her. Call. Her."

Without another word, I dialed Dad's cell phone number and waited for about five minutes. She answered and asked, "Hello?" I didn't know what to say but I soon found myself nervously asking, "Hi, Jugie, Rodie, Riley Olivia Matthews, Repeat Offender, Bunny-bee, little lady in red, little sister the first, how are ya'?" I waited for about five minutes for her to respond, listening to the sound of rain and cars driving in the background. She finally responded, "I'm fine."

"Okay, tsk, that's cool. Anyway, listen, I'm gonna tell you something that is gonna really piss you off, will you listen just one time?"

"....Okay."

"Uhhm, Ma-koko and I accidentally let it slip and Ol' Rags,--OW!--, I mean Mommie, made us fess up. Please don't kick our asses."

"....Okay, though I cannot gaurentee on the "not kicking your asses part". I'm gonna hang up this phone."

"Uhhh...."

_"Ryuuko, don't you dare hang up this phone!"_

"....Mommy wants to talk to you."

Faster than I could give it to her, Mom took the phone from my hand and motioned for me to sit back down on the couch. The conversation dragged on for about an hour before she was screaming in the phone. Ryuu did as she did and hung up the phone and probably turned it off, just so we wouldn't find her. Mom was distraught, trying to hold back tears and to keep from having a spaz attack. Pop-pop did calm her down but that wasn't without "trancing" her and, once he did that, he turned to us, having a few choice words. Rubbing his forehead, he said, in as gentle as a tone he could say, "Alright, girls, listen up, whilst your mother is tranced and before we find Ryuu-chan, I will say what must be said. I know you guys are very close to Ryuu, which is good, since that is what she needs, however, since you knew she was gone for about a month, you should have told the truth, rather than lie, especially, since her life could be in danger, as well as the fact that she could have died, fell ill, or became injured and we wouldn't have known. On that note, Nui, your mother could already lose one of her babies and almost lost one, she does not need this."

Mako already felt bad but I felt worse. I betrayed a promise to Ryuu and I broke my mother's heart. Damn.


	3. Sukuyo

As we were trying to figure out to find Ryuu, Rei blinked and said, "You could track the phone." to which she was asked how, in which case she responded, "Well, every phone has a GPS tracking chip or device in it that enables it to lock onto the coordinates of its location, ergo, if we find it, then we can find Ryuu and, if she moves or goes somewhere else, then we'll still be able find her, unless, however, she finds a way to remove said GPS tracking device and or leaves the phone somewhere." As much as we didn't expect it, Rei was right and she was even more right, when she gestured to Houka, saying, "Poindextre knows hows to track phones."

At first, Houka refused and would have held his ground if Nui didn't punch him, saying, "You don't have a choice, Poindexter." He complied, although that wasn't without him trying to flip the bird in the process. When he did track the phone, we found her coordinates were very far, actually, she was somewhere in Nagato, a long ways off from Tokyo Bay. Why she was there, we would never know but was inherently obvious that she didn't want to be found and she wanted to be as far away from us as possible. 


	4. Soichiro

After driving for about for over twelve hours, we finally made it to Nagato and Ryuu was still on the move. It was odd that we didn't recognize her at first but then we did and, once we did so, she bolted off, having sensed we were there. We persued her but she was dead set of not letting us catch her. As we chased her, Rei poked her head out and said, "Get your ass in this car!" to which she responded, "Hell no! Of course, that prompted Rei to get out and chase after her, which made her turn it into a game of cat and mouse, with climbing onto, going into, under, and over things. We lost track of her and Rei but we found them again.

As Rei pursued, she had run off, trying to put a huge distance between them. Unfortunately, that took her right into the street, into traffic.A car skidded and then-- **_BAM!_** She was hit but, despite her injuries and while hacking up blood, along with bleeding, she got up and continued to get away. Without the car, we followed her for about a few or so blocks before we found her feet away from a bus stop, collapsed and lying on her back. As she was bleeding, the rain clouds parted just enough for the sun to shine through. Reaching to the sky with a trembling hand, and, for once, almost at peace, she smiled and uttered, _"Sunshine...."_ Right before she had lost consciousness and as we summoned an ambulance, a butterfly landed on her hand for a moment before fluttering off.

However, aside from the Ragyo's screams and Ryuuko's blood on the street, the world had gone silent and monochrome.


	5. Kuroki

We got the hospital, where the doctors informed us that my granddaughter would survive and make a successful recovery, however, the damage done to one of her legs required surgery to fix it, leaving it short than the other. At our request, she was restrained to keep her from running away again and my daughter was sedated. Naturally, I wanted no more than to speak with her and I asked to do so alone. I pulled up a chair, sat down, and went to stroking her hair, before holding her hand. I had done this before, with my little princess, Ragyo, after she was hit by car. It was silent aside from the machines, the sounds of the Mankanshoku girl vomiting, and the sounds Nui's whimpers.

After about a few hours, she finally arose consciousness. She was confused but recognized her surroundings as a hospital and the fact that she was hooked up to machines, along with realizing she couldn't move because she was restrained. When her mind was finished registering what was going on, she expressed a degree of frustration and anger at her situation. In response, I said, "I can see your reason not to smile, as you didn't want to be found."

Not saying a word, she looked at me in surprise and jerked her head to the side, to which I said, "Well, here's what I think, Riley, you are scared, upset, and confused, which we all would be when someone close to us is in the state they're in."

"....."

"Yes, you are curious, as can be told by your expression. I'll tell you a story, Riley, and it goes just like this. I was just as scared, confused, and upset as you were and, to be honest, I didn't really know how to deal with it, especially since I was feeling all of those emotions when your mother was a little girl, which was when she was hit by a car."

"...?!"

"Yes, sweetheart, she was hit by car, when she was six years old and she has just turned six, as it was her birthday. Isn't that a nice way to celebrate your birthday? Well, to say the least, her birthday could have also been the day she died and, when she was taken in, she was barely alive and the doctors' best bid to save her life was to give her an emergency surgery, the which was apparently forbidden and still experimental. Of course, her survival was left up to fate, leaving to me sit by her side, much like I am yours, tell her how much she means to me and how much I loved her, as well as asking her forgiveness. To my happiness, she awoke and her hand tightened around mine."

"Mnnn."

"Yes, however, like you, I could have run away from the problems but that would have been abandoning your mother when she needed me the most, especially since I had decided to divorce her mother right then and there, which didn't matter since Meinu didn't give a damn. What I am trying to say is that running away is never the answer, rather, you probably should have stayed home and, at least, talk about your feelings and it is okay to feel those feelings, it really is, as they are normal and show you have a heart. Ryuuko, you are not and never will be alone."

From her blue eyes, fell tears and she started to cry


	6. Mako

"I feel gross." Nui said as more tears fell. I felt gross, too, but Nui felt it even more than I did and I just puked in the garbage can and three water fountains. Of course, Sunnie asked her what did that mean, to which she said, "I feel like the tattoo on Tony Soprano's sister's left boob, I feel like you when you had that hangover from too much partying, that time I lost Ryuu in the grocery store, when I broke Mom's heart AND betrayed a promise to Ryuu, that I peed my pants, that time I opened the door to that room and almost killed Mom--I feel gross! I feel horrible, I feel gross, I feel horrible is what I'm trying to say!" She was feeling awful and we could tell because she wouldn't stop crying. She felt it was her fault that all of this happened. I tried hugging her but she pushed me away, saying, "It's all my fault!"

Sunnie wasn't having any of that, so she slapped her a couple of times, saying, "Okay, you're going to listen to me and you're gonna listen good. First of all, it is not your fault that any of this happened, just like it wasn't your fault when what happened six years ago happened. Sure, you shouldn't have lied and neither should you have, uh, I dunno, opened that door but, remember this, then, you were three and, now, you are nine, nothin' much changes between then. Your mommy didn't blame you for happened then and Ryuu, although pissed off, would not blame you now, now get a hold of yourself and be strong." 


	7. Chapter 7

When Ragyo awoke, we went to visit Ryuuko. She was crying but overal quiet, not even trying to escape, seeing as she was released from her restraints, using her freed hands to wipe her tears. Usually, she was a rebellious sort, quick to fight but not this time. The shell had cracked, showing what was underneath. Naturally, Ragyo's first reaction was to gather her into her arms and tell her how much she's loved and missed her.

Later on, to finish her recovery, she was later transferred to the hospital in Tokyo Bay and came home a few weeks later. As for Sats, she showed signs of recovery and we were informed that she would be released in due time.


End file.
